yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiza Izinski (manga)
アキ | romaji_name = Izayoi Aki | other_names = Queen of Queens | gender = Female | age = 17http://postimg.org/image/okcwjq64x | height = 163 cm | weight = 43 kg | birthdate = August 16 | occupation = Duel Priestess | school = * Queen's Duel Academy * Duel Academy Sanctuary | tournament1 = D1 Grand Prix | result1 = Did not place | tournament2 = D1 Grand Prix 2 | result2 = Top 4 | manga_deck = Rose | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} Akiza Izinski, known as Aki Izayoi ( アキ, Izayoi Aki) in the Japanese version, is a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. Akiza is an extremely popular girl at Queen's Duel Academy and holds the title "Queen of Queens". She has an ability, referred to as "Foresee Draw", in which she can predict what card she is about to draw. She later becomes a Duel Priestess after being given the Duel Dragon, "Moonlight Dragon Black Rose". Design Appearance Akiza is a teenager of average height. She has fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolls her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head while a bit hangs down on each side. Her wardrobe appears to have Victorian influences, but also bears resemblance to uniforms that were worn by female military generals during the 1980s. Akiza wears a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt and she wears red high-heeled pumps. During her Turbo Duel with Ran, Akiza wore a form fitting motorcycle red suit which shows her cleavage, along with an enclosed helmet, and high heel boots. She also rides the Bloody Kiss Duel Runner. Whilst Akiza attended the Duel Academy Sanctuary, she wore a formal student's outfit and sported shorter hair. She also uses an Academy Duel Disk whilst attending the institution. When transformed into a "Duel Priestess" by Rex Goodwin, Akiza wears a long-flowing and wavy trench coat with a mini skirt, corset and two bracelets. She also wears her hair down in a similar fashion to when her anime counterpart's psychic abilities take over. Personality In contrast to her anime counterpart's original personality, Akiza is a warm and friendly person who enjoys Duels and making friends. She also doesn't look down on people for losing and believes Dueling is for fun purposes. Akiza is also "obstinate" according to Sherry LeBlanc. Etymology "Aki" can mean "fall" or "autumn" in Japanese. "Izayoi" means "sixteen-day-old moon" in Japanese. A sixteen-day-old moon has just passed its fullest phase, so it is at this point that its brightness begins to decline. Abilities Akiza possess the ability to perform a Foresee Draw, allowing her to predict the card she is about to draw. As a Duel Priestess, Akiza acquired the ability to predict the outcome of the Duel to the extent that her hand will consist of the exact cards required to win. However, this ability failed to let Akiza win against Sect Ijuin. Biography History Akiza originally attended the Duel Academy Sanctuary, an academy located in central New Domino City which attracted many Psychic Duelists. Here, Akiza met Sherry LeBlanc, another psychic Duelist and the two of them were deemed the best among all other students there. Akiza later chose to leave the academy due to the elitist attitude that the students had which resulted in a hierarchy rather than friendship. She then later enrolled in the Queen's Duel Academy. Akiza later became a pro Duelist and lost to Jack Atlas, a defeat which haunts her to this very day. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Akiza Dueled Ran Kobayakawa for the title of "Queen of Queens". Despite putting up a valiant effort, Akiza managed to defeat Ran, causing her to crash in her Duel Runner and fall into a bush of roses. After the Duel, Mei informs Akiza that Jack Atlas is in Satellite which upsets Akiza as she remembers that he's the only Duelist to have defeated her. She then wonders what someone like Jack would be doing in a place like Satellite. Akiza later travels to Satellite with her friends, Mei and Sakura. Here they meet Yusei Fudo. Mei and Sakura accidentally insult Yusei's Duel Runner by discussing how destroyed it was, which Akiza also wonders about, but she comes to the conclusion that it's "loved". Akiza prepares to ask Yusei about Jack and realizes that he has a "Checkered Flag of Glory". She instead faces him in a One-Shot Run. She notices Yusei is hesitant and only relies on speed to power his Sense. Akiza easily defeats Yusei, but is surprised that he managed to knock off one of her crests. Having touched Yusei's Sense, Akiza believes that she learned enough about Yusei's Turbo Duel with Jack and had no need to ask him about it. Before returning to the city, she says that she hopes to see Yusei at the D1 Grand Prix. in the corridor.]] Akiza attended the opening ceremonies for the D1 Grand Prix, during which she noticed that Yusei wasn't present. When Jack Atlas arrived in the stadium, he insulted Akiza and the other contestants by saying that "the D1 Grand Prix is nothing more than a comeback match for losers". After the first Duel announcement, Akiza meets Jack in a corridor. He insists she return back to the academy so she can be idolized, but Akiza tells Jack that she's not the same as she was when she lost and that her pride won't let her stay a loser. Akiza then watches, hoping for Yusei to turn up for his Duel before the timer runs out. She then applauds Yusei for Synchro Summoning his "Lightning Warrior" on his first turn but is shocked when Greiger easily takes control of the Duel with his "Ignition Beast Volcanon". During Yusei's Duel with Greiger, she noticed Sect cheering for Yusei and telling him to show everyone the results of his special training. Akiza approached Sect about this, asking if he was with Yusei. Sect was shy around her at first, wondering if this "babe" knew Yusei. Sect pretended to act tough and introduced himself as Yusei's rival. To Sect's surprise, Akiza correctly guessed that Yusei developed a new Sense as a result of his training. When Yusei uses his "Cross Sense" on Greiger, the power of it surprises Akiza. After Yusei's Duel with Greiger, Akiza and Sect run onto the track to congratulate Yusei on his victory. Greiger correctly guesses that Yusei's "Cross Sense" isn't complete yet which shocks Akiza as it destroyed Greiger's huge Duel Runner. Akiza is then informed that she is to Duel next and her opponent is Sherry LeBlanc, an old friend of Akiza's. During the Duel, Akiza manages to get a head start, Summoning her "Queen Angel of Roses" with ease. Despite this, Sherry uses her Hand Scan ability in combination with "Name Erasure" to gain the upper hand. Sherry then tells Akiza that she'll never forgive her for running away from Duel Academy Sanctuary. Sherry continues to utilize her psychic abilities with her cards to decrease Akiza's lifepoints. Akiza begins to give up hope, but Ran stands up and insults Akiza for giving up so easily and tells her to beat Sherry. This causes Akiza to regain self confidence and defeat Sherry with a combination of her "Fallen Angel of Roses" and "Queen Angel of Roses". Rex Goodwin shows great interest in Akiza's victory, stating that's she's a perfect candidate to grant his wish as his "Duel Priestess" After the Duel, Akiza tells Sherry that she enjoyed the Duel. Sherry then asks Akiza where she learnt to ride her Duel Runner with her eyes shut, which causes Akiza to fall to the ground out of shock as she actually did it through desperation to defeat Sherry's abilities. Sherry then tells Akiza to win the tournament. During Crow's Duel with Bolt Tanner, Akiza was shocked to see how fast Bolt managed to Summon a 3200 ATK "Machina Cannon so easily. After Sect beats up Hunter Pace's gang, Akiza feels an "oppressive, malicious feeling". Akiza's second match was against the fabled Kalin Kessler, who turned up late for the Duel. Kalin proved to be an extremely difficult opponent, taking the first corner with ease despite Akiza's early speed boost. And despite Akiza's strong opening turn of Summoning "Queen Angel of Roses", Kalin managed to overcome her strategy again, starting his Handless Combo off early and halving Akiza's Life Points with a direct attack from "Infernity Archer". Akiza managed to seal Kalin's "Void" strategy with her "Briar Pin-Seal" Trap Card, allowing her to regain the lead, but Kalin easily dismantled her sights on victory by Summoning "Infernity General", attacking her "Rose Princess" and decreasing her Life Points to 500, followed up with her "Queen Angel of Roses" destroying itself via its own effect. Akiza Summoned her "hidden trump", "Rosaira, the Stately Fallen Angel", which she had planned on saving for Jack. However Kalin again overcome Akiza's strategies and defeated her with "Void Ogre Dragon", eliminating her from the tournament. Akiza returned to school depressed afterwards. Her statements to Yusei would later be crucial in his success in obtaining the Duel Dragon "Stardust Spark Dragon." Akiza appeared alongside Rex Goodwin during the D1 Grand Prix finals, where by then she had become his "Duel Priestess". Goodwin approached her and gave her a Duel Dragon, awakening Akiza's previous existence within her, changing the way she speaks in the process. She Dueled Sect Ijuin, under the impression that if she lost, the sun would be extinguished. Unbeknownst to Akiza, Goodwin expected her to lose. Akiza's new power initially allowed her to perfectly counter all of Sect's tactics and she prophesied that she would win on the fourth turn with her Duel Dragon, "Moonlight Dragon Black Rose". However the effect of Sect's "Hell Spider" caused her prediction to fail. Sect then managed to get around her Duel Dragon's effect, Synchro Summoning "Archfiend Uber Dragon Beelzeus" which allowed him to perform a One Turn Kill on Akiza, revealing that she was set up all along by Rex and his brother, the Skeleton Knight. The resulting blow caused Akiza to fall from her Duel Runner, but was caught by Sect before plummeting to her death. .]]After being defeated, Akiza is taken by Sect to a special room inside the Aerial Fortress Seibal. Later, when Sect and Yusei begin their final Duel as the Supreme Kings of the Earthbound and Heavenly Locks, respectively, Sect shows to Yusei Akiza's current situation, and reveals that she is being offered as a sacrifice to the Ultimate God's revival. The strings holding Akiza then increase and she screams in pain, as the Ultimate God roars. After Yusei and Sect sealed the Ultimate God once more with the "Light Sense", Akiza was released, with Jack catching her in his arms. She soon opened her eyes and got on her feet. Akiza thanks both Yusei and Sect for saving her. But she becomes surprised when Rex Goodwin appears floating in the sky behind them. Akiza notices that the eclipse from her earlier Duel with Sect hasn't stopped yet. Goodwin confirms that the ritual went on even after Yusei's Duel with Sect. When Goodwin chants a ancient spell to absorb the remaining miasma from the Ultimate God, both she and Yusei recognize it as the ancient language of Diak. Akiza then finds herself as one of the many Duelists to have their cards and strength taken away from her. Akiza proceeds to watch Yusei's Duel with Goodwin. She later becomes shocked when she sees her "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon" summoned by Goodwin. Akiza would lend her support to Yusei by praying to him. After Goodwin banishes them from watching the duel Akiza along with Jack and Sect help everyone trapped in the Duel Gate fight off the Uchatsui Miime. When Yusei activates Gathering Light, Akiza sends her Sense to aid him in his battle against the Ultimate God. One year later Akiza enters the second D1 Grand Prix managing to defeat Crow but loses to Yusei in the second round. She proceeds to watch the duel between Yusei and Jack and after it ends in Yusei's victory, she runs over to congratulate him. Deck Akiza uses a "Rose" Deck, primarily focused on Summoning her ace, "Queen Angel of Roses" through cards such as "Rose Witch" and "Cards from the Blessed Grass". She also uses "Fallen Angel of Roses" and "Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel" as contingencies if her original strategies fail. Akiza also uses a handful of Trap Cards to severely punish her opponent's attacking monsters such as "Wall of Thorns" and "Rose Barrier Force". Duels Trivia * Akiza is the only wielder of a Duel Dragon to have never performed a Synchro Summon. Her Deck does not contain any Tuner monsters; the only time she summoned "Moonlight Dragon Black Rose" was through the effect of "Past Life". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters